


Winx: The Heirs Of Chaos

by JacksonCrowe



Series: Winx: The Heirs of Chaos [1]
Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV), Winx Club
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen, Romance, Winx
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29251968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacksonCrowe/pseuds/JacksonCrowe
Summary: The world is on fire. Bloom, the last fairy of Domino and the final protectorate of the Dragon Flame, carries the fate of the Magical Dimension on her shoulders. She is confronted with a harsh reality; The Company of Light, the Ancient Ancestral Witches, Valtor, and the endless war are not at all what they seem. Then, Valtor tells Bloom an impossible, life-altering secret that leaves the pair eternally bound to a twisted, unbreakable destiny. Bloom realizes she either must save the world or stay loyal to the Winx. But, maybe--just maybe--the last fairy of Domino will find a way to do both.(ValtorxBloom) (BloomxSky) (Novella)
Relationships: Bloom & Valtor | Baltor (Winx Club), Bloom/Valtor | Baltor (Winx Club)
Series: Winx: The Heirs of Chaos [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147910
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1: The Mud

**Author's Note:**

> Necessary Information:
> 
> In order for every reader to enjoy this retelling of Winx Club, there are few things that need to be discussed and prefaced.
> 
> 1\. These characters aren’t mine, but I’ve loved them, bent them, hurt them, and changed them to meet the goals of this story.  
> 2\. There are the themes of violence, sex, witchcraft/magic, war, gore/blood, and swearing. The most light-hearted of folks might not find this fanfiction to be as G-rated as its children’s show counterpart. Let it be known that you’ve been warned.  
> 3\. This is a Bloom x Valtor and Bloom x Sky fanfiction. Love triangles incoming.
> 
> If a darker, YA Winx Club is what you’ve hungered for, I invite you, dear reader, to journey onwards. 
> 
> For Those Who’ve Decided To Read On: An Overview on Setting and Notable Plot Changes (That don’t act as spoilers!)
> 
> This fanfiction finds its beginnings at the start of the canonical, Rai-English, Season 3 production of Winx Club. Domino is Bloom’s homeland, not Sparks. The sixth addition to the Winx Club is named Layla, not Aisha. And His name is Valtor, not Baltor.  
> The most critical information for you, my readers, is this: Sky is engaged to Diaspro, and he is committed to that royal obligation. Bloom and Sky are not yet romantically involved at the onset of this fanfiction. They are acquaintances, and nothing more, at the onset of this novella. 
> 
> For this reason, during the Darkar arc of season 2, the ‘Dark Bloom’ plotline, effectively, is not possible and therefore has been omitted from this fanfiction’s history. The Winx defeated Darkar, Icy, Darcy, and Stormy without a Dark-Bloom component at play. 
> 
> I think that’s all I can tell you for now…
> 
> Please, enjoy!

Winx: The Heirs of Chaos

Chapter 1: The Mud

Hard, nearly frozen rain berated the windows of Cloud Tower. The ground rumbled, the air seethed, hissing in and out of the mossy, overgrown, and crumbling walls of the academy. The fortitude of Cloud Tower was in question; still, it felt very much alive.

I stood--partially hidden-- behind a wallowing willow and on the moor that bravely faced the school. I pulled my cloak around my shoulders, feeling the chill of the wet, cool, early-Autumn night seep in. I examined the building, wondering where I might find a way in.

I knew I had to face him, but I knew not why. And, I had to see him before he saw me. _Valtor._ The name rang in my head like a siren.

I had so many questions. Who is he? Why does he feel so familiar? And why on Earth was he doing such horrific, evil things?

Certainly, Valtor was at the Solarian Princess Soiree. He was there before it started, in that staircase, and then, he was there during, when we danced. I shivered, disgusted at the memory. It felt like he _knew_ me.

Valtor was the gentleman who asked me to dance, who made gentle small talk, and who was graceful when I stepped on his feet. The soiree was our first unofficial meeting. At least, before Andros.

My stomach was in knots, and heat rose to my throat. _Poor Layla,_ I thought, gritting my teeth. I saw her ghastly, glassy, and unseeing eyes flash through my memory. Sharp fury left my hands in the form of sputtering sparks.

Valtor knew me. Or, maybe _I_ knew him. Although it didn’t make any sense, I could feel it—or something—in my gut that told me it was true. It didn’t matter, I decided. All that mattered was that I remembered who he was: an evil, dangerous, and beckoning force with which to be reckoned.

I found a way in. There was an unprotected entrance near the base of the building, hidden by vines. Quietly, I whispered,

“Erunt motus.” The vines sorrowfully bowed away. In these moments, I was thankful for Flora. Then, I bit my lip, feeling my heart in my throat. Maybe, I thought, I shouldn’t have come alone.

It was too late to think about that now, I told myself. Exhaling shakily, I wiggled at the doorknob. _Locked._ I sighed, taking a step back. The mud slushed and cushioned my boots. I raised my arms, held my hands open, and focused on the door.

“Aperi ianuam.” It creaked open, and I quietly stepped inside.


	2. Chapter 2: Commanding Vision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary of Chapter 2: Commanding Vision
> 
> Bloom recounts the vision that came to her in the dead of night. Valtor, the most powerful sorcerer in the Magical Dimension, demands her presence at his recently captured fortress, Cloud Tower.
> 
> Winx: The Heirs of Chaos Summary: 
> 
> The world is on fire. Bloom, the last fairy of Domino and the final protectorate of the Dragon Flame, carries the fate of the Magical Dimension on her shoulders. She is confronted with a harsh reality; The Company of Light, the Ancient Ancestral Witches, Valtor, and the endless war are not at all what they seem. Then, Valtor tells Bloom an impossible, life-altering secret that leaves the pair eternally bound to an impossible, unbreakable destiny. Bloom realizes she either must save the world or stay loyal to the Winx. But, maybe--just maybe--the last fairy of Domino will find a way to do both.
> 
> (ValtorxBloom) (BloomxSky) (Novella)

Winx : The Heirs of Chaos

Chapter 2: Commanding Vision

Last night, alone in bed--the vision came to me there. The vision that brought me here.

Washed-out colors, a resonant timpani-like booming that kept a constant, bellowing tempo—and the voice of a sorcerer. The vision---it had come to me in last night’s dream, and it haunted me. Out of the darkness and comfort of sleep, I heard him.

“Listen,” A strong, deep voice ordered as a loud thumping—or possibly the beating of a drum—reverberated through the air, like a song-spell. In my dreaming, vision-like state, I had somehow been summoned to a dimly lit office, in my pajamas, alone to all but this voice. It was Valtor.

Suddenly, the confusion, fear, and realization of my own vulnerability washed over me. Panic. Absolute panic. I tried to run, but couldn’t move. I tried to scream, but to my pure and utter horror, nothing at all would come out.

“Breathe,” the voice urged, “Don’t speak.” I listened terrified, gasping for air.  
“Bloom,” The unmistakable voice began again, “You will come to Cloud Tower.”

I shook my head, crouched down, and covered my ears with my hands. This was just a nightmare, I thought urgently, just a nightmare. Yet, I felt his palpable irritation fill the air during the silence that followed my small rebellion.

“Open,” The voice barked, “your eyes.” I felt my neck snap up, and suddenly, the lids of my eyes opened wide against my body’s will. Valtor stood before me: tall, ominous, and confident. Yet, he was pale. His eyes were weary and sunken in. He looked---tired. Maybe weak? I glared up at him, but he managed to meet my gaze with an equal amount of voracious intensity.

“If you want Mike and Vanessa to live long enough to see your next birthday,” Valtor knelt down to meet my gaze, “You’ll come alone, and you’ll tell no one.”

I shook my head. Valtor furrowed his brow, stood, and closed his eyes.

The room around us morphed into a blur. The shapes unformed, softened, and then reformed into a new space. It was a space that I recognized. It was my home in Gardenia.

  
It was my parents’ bedroom. I craned my head to look around; the dresser, the leaky window, the bed—my parents sleeping. I watched as their chests rose and fell, quietly, in the darkness of the night.

  
“You’ll come to Cloud Tower,” Valtor’s voice hardened, “And you’ll do it tonight.”


	3. Chapter 3: The Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary of Chapter 3: The Arrival
> 
> Bloom confronts Valtor at Cloud Tower, but it doesn't go as planned. 
> 
> Winx: The Heirs of Chaos Summary:
> 
> The world is on fire. Bloom, the last fairy of Domino and the final protectorate of the Dragon Flame, carries the fate of the Magical Dimension on her shoulders. She is confronted with a harsh reality; The Company of Light, the Ancient Ancestral Witches, Valtor, and the endless war are not at all what they seem. Then, Valtor tells Bloom an impossible, life-altering secret that leaves the pair eternally bound to an impossible, unbreakable destiny. Bloom realizes she either must save the world or stay loyal to the Winx. But, maybe--just maybe--the last fairy of Domino will find a way to do both.
> 
> (ValtorxBloom) (BloomxSky) (Novella)

Winx: The Heirs of Chaos

Chapter 3: The Arrival

The air was cool and smelled like old, musty paper. A window was open, inviting a chill that rivaled the evident heat of the dragon _. He must feel me here_ , I thought, _if I can feel **him,** he must be able to sense me_.

There was a large leather chair, back facing me, and Headmistress Griffin’s desk. Then, in front of that desk, there was warm hearth with living fire blazing from within. Crackles and pops, along with the breath of the wet and raspy wind, filled my ears.

My heart knocked at my ribs, filling my throat. I swallowed, knowing he sat just in front of me. _I could just_ —I clenched my fists, energy filling my fingertips— _end it now_?

“Flamma vitiosus!” I screamed, raising my arms, as balls of nuclear heat barreled toward the chair in which he sat. As fire hit wood and leather, large cracking boom escaped into the room. My face felt the heat of the explosion, and my fingers smoldered as I watched the furniture collide with the hearth and wall.

I panted, searching the room. Where did his body go?

“That,” A voice broke through the silence, “was uncalled for.”

I twisted around, unsure of where his voice had come from.

“I didn’t come here to talk!” I clenched my fists, my eyes busy searching the darkness hastily for his form.

“That’s _exactly_ why you came here.” He contested, stepping out from the corner of the shadowy office room. This, I realized, was the office from my vision.

I turned in my boots, backing up, and jumping off the ground—taking flight. The high ground is best for fighting.

“I came here because you threatened my parents,” I spat from the air, “You don’t deserve a conversation,” I riled up my arms, preparing for another blow.

“Bloom---” But he was too late.

“Igne furoris!” My voice was not my own, but the voices of my dead people—my kingdom, my parents, my sister—the voices of the subjects of Andros, and of the crying King of Solaria.

Unfortunately, Valtor was able to raise his gloved hands and formulate a shielding spell before the majority of the blast engulfed him—but he was hit. I smiled as my attack surrounded his shield. _Finally, I can end this._

“You’re done.” I grumbled, pulling back once again. I was preparing to hit him with everything I had. Even if it meant destroying all of Cloud Tower.

“Just—hold on,” He sputtered.

“Not a chance,” I barked. Before I could usher out the painful, revered spell of ‘Dragon Fury’, he beat me to it.

“Magicae subsist,” Valtor’s voiced boomed. Suddenly, I felt warm, static energy melt over me. My fairy form subsided while I was mid-air, and I plummeted back to the floor. I hit the ground hard, landing on my elbow. I cried out, fearing I’d broken something. I rolled over in pain, cursing at him.

With my good arm, I sent out a quick, painful volt of energy—less powerful than any spoken spell, but good enough, I’d hoped, to keep him at bay for just one moment longer. Then, I heard the spell hit the wall, but not his flesh. _Damnit,_ I breathed.

“Just stop and listen for a goddamn moment.” His frustrated voice pleaded.

Everything around me felt red. I’d definitely broken my arm. I rolled over, clutching at my elbow. I inhaled sharply, it hurt, but I didn’t want to die. 

“Why,” I writhed, “would I give you a single minute? After everything you’ve done?” I sat up, pulling myself to my feet. I held out my good arm at him, ready to aim and fire. He furrowed his brow at me.

“You can’t possibly think that you can fight _me_ , in your condition.” He crossed his arms. I noticed that he was barely scathed by my blast. My face turned hot red, and I clenched my jaw. Then, I splayed my fingers, preparing a spell, but he cut me off.

“Motus subsisto,” Valtor pointed at my arm, and suddenly, I could no longer move.

“Coward!” I spat.

“Hardly,” He tilted his head and recrossed his arms, “It wouldn’t exactly be considered dignified to fight an injured, lone, and untransformed fairy—let alone a teenager—”

“What do you want?” I growled, “And why did you threaten my parents?!”

“So, now you want to know?” He asked. I didn’t answer; I just glared.

“I brought you here,” He panted, “Because you need to know the truth, and you need to know who you’re fighting for.”

His words confused me.

“Who…I’m fighting for?” I questioned.

“It’s not what you think. This war. This world. None of it.” Valtor ungloved his hands and put the smoldering gloves in his pockets, “They haven’t even told you the truth about who you are.” He met my gaze, and I noticed his eyes looked tired. I shook my head, tired of his games.

“ _You_ are Valtor, the son of the three evil, ancestral witches” I said matter-of-factly, “And _I_ am Bloom, daughter of King Oritel and Queen Marion of Domino—two members of the powerful Company of Light. Two people, shall I remind you, whom you’ve effectively slaughtered.”

Valtor sighed, pulled back his hair into a long ponytail, and took off his coat. His silence annoyed me, and my good arm was starting to get sore from being stuck in this uncomfortable, flexed position.

“So, yeah, I think I’m up to date on this little history lesson.” I muttered, still glaring at him. He looked back at me, his face calm and neutral, “And, no matter what you say, there’s _no_ excuse for threatening my mortal parents,” I finished.

Valtor crossed his arms, frustrated.

“I was never going to hurt them.” His fingers tightened around his jacket, “But I just didn’t have the slightest clue as to how I’d get you to come _willingly_.”

My eyes widened in surprise, and then squinted in anger. I said nothing, but quietly wondered, fearfully, curiously, what on Earth he wanted?

“I’ve been watching you,” He began, “And if I’ve pieced the story together correctly, you were introduced to the entirety of the magical realm less than a year ago. Is that correct?” Valtor leaned against the wall, crossing his ankles. _Watching me? What a freak_.

“What are you, a full-time wizard, part-time stalker?” I questioned, cheekily. He raised his eyebrows at me, scoffed, and continued.

“The next thing you know, you were being fed the story about my creators, my mothers, or whatever you want to call them—you heard people calling them ‘evil’ witches. The next thing you were told is that your parents were the powerful, good, righteous ones--the Company of Light—effectively, the good guys—and you just, you just took them at their word?” As Valtor’s voice questioned me, he turned around so that was no longer facing me, and started to pick up books that had been strewn about during our squabble.

“I had no reason to doubt it,” I stated quickly, “You’ve all but proven their claims yourself. You had Stella turned into a monster, you stole the sun of Solaria, and you blinded my friend, Layla!” I cried, “How could you possibly be anything but an absolute monster?!” I screamed at him, shaking.

Valtor’s large frame bent over, picked up another book, and looked around the room, as if contemplating something. Valtor ushered in quiet latin for the desk and chair to come back in their places---a form of ancient telekinetic magic I’d seen my professors discuss in class before. I tried to wiggle my fingers while he wasn’t looking, but my limbs would not budge.

Valtor set the books down on the desk in a neat little pile. He put his both his hands on the broken desk, let out a short exhale, and looked back at me.

“Does that hurt?” He asked, pointing at my throbbing arm. My expression changed to show annoyance, almost as if to say _of course it does, you arrogant prick._

“I can fix it, you know.” He put his hand on his chin, “But you’ll have to promise to stop trying to kill me. At least, for now.”

“I can’t promise that.” I hissed. He rolled his eyes.

“Teenagers are so dramatic.” He shook his head, “Fine. Stand there totally motionless, in pain, until you’re ready to have a discussion.” He gestured with his hands, slightly annoyed. He continued to clean up the room in silence. I gawked in anger at him.

“How dare you!” I shrieked, “I’m not some…some kind of toy to play with! I’m the heir to the throne of Domino! I’m the last fairy of the dragon flame, and you will listen to me!”

“I never stopped listening,” He said, walking around the room, picking up scrolls, papers, and shards of glass.

“Look at me!” I shouted at him. He did. His sullen eyes contrasted with his sharp features. I wanted to continue to scream at him, but I realized I didn’t really have anything to say. So, while breathing hard, I stared at him with sheer rage burning in my eyes. 

Valtor raised a dark eyebrow at me, and it only made me even more mad.

“What?” I writhed, but this time, I could feel my fingers tingle—the spell was lifting. He stood up and dusted off his pants. Valtor walked closer to me, so close I could smell him. Smoke and pine needles.

“I understand why you’re angry, but you’re just going to have to listen and be patient. There are things you don’t understand that--” 

“What _exactly_ is it that I don’t understand?” I inquired heatedly while successfully wiggling my pinky finger. He saw me do it, and somehow, I knew he seemed unimpressed.

“You should let me heal your arm first,” He pointed to my dangling, clearly broken limb.

“Don’t touch me!” I barked.

“I don’t have to.” He raised his hands in defense; I grimaced in a direction away from his gaze, “I can do this without touching you.” He stated. I bit my lip, my broken arm throbbing.

“I clearly can’t stop you.” I huffed. A moment of silence followed.

“Is that yes?” He asked, “This might hurt a little bit.”

More silence passed between us. My heart raced. My elbow throbbed.

Regrettably, I nodded.

In the next instant, Valtor whispered softly, in Latin, a spell which I’d never heard of. And it hurt, just like he’d promised.

I let out a hallowing shriek that coated the halls of Cloud Tower as I felt the heat of his magic penetrate my skin, burning my blood, muscles, tendons, and bones, as he pieced me back together.


	4. Chapter 4: The Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4: The Secret Summary:
> 
> Valtor tells Bloom a devastating secret that forever alters their destinies. 
> 
> Winx: Heirs of Chaos Summary: 
> 
> The world is on fire. Bloom, the last fairy of Domino and the final protectorate of the Dragon Flame, carries the fate of the Magical Dimension on her shoulders. She is confronted with a harsh reality; The Company of Light, the Ancient Ancestral Witches, Valtor, and the endless war are not at all what they seem. Then, Valtor tells Bloom an impossible, life-altering secret that leaves the pair eternally bound to an impossible, unbreakable destiny. Bloom realizes she either must save the world or stay loyal to the Winx. But, maybe--just maybe--the last fairy of Domino will find a way to do both.

Winx: The Heirs of Chaos

Chapter 4: The Secret

“You should be able to move now,” Valtor said, rubbing his wrist, “Please, don’t make me use the motus spells again. I just want to talk, and I find those spells to be,” he paused, thinking, “incredibly problematic.” 

I didn’t say anything. I didn’t want him to know my motives had remained unchanged and that I, if possible, was going to kill him tonight—once and for all. I looked around at the room. The window, now that I looked closer, was more like a door that led to a balcony.

_An escape._

“Bloom,” Valtor called. I turned and looked at him. He had pulled up another chair beside Headmistress Griffin’s desk, “sit.”

“I think I’ll stay standing, thanks.” I replied curtly.

“Fine,” He breathed, “I’ll be sitting, though, if you don’t mind.” He plopped himself into the chair, and I swear I saw a dust cloud erupt from the old fabric. _Gross,_ I thought to myself. He let out a long exhale. The skies rumbled outside the window.

“Why did you want me to come?” I asked quietly. A moment of silence passed between us. He cleared his throat.

“You are the daughter of Oritel and Marion of Domino, that much is true,” he said, shifting his weight “But you are also much, much more than that.”

“What do you mean?” I asked, my heart pounding.

“I’m getting there, if you’ll let me.” He kicked his feet up on the desk, “Bloom, you and I…We, well, we’re connected.” He folded his hands in his lap; he looked nervous. I didn’t say anything. _He could be lying_ , I thought to myself, but I also had no idea what he was talking about in general, so I continued to listen.

“My mothers, the witches, they saw the magical dimension becoming dangerously divided. Kingdoms were waging endless wars on eachother, people were starving, people were dying. Planets were being wiped out. Children brought to the slaughter,” Valtor explained, “And my mothers knew that in order for the magical dimension to continue existing-- for the people to not destroy themselves in needless war and violence-- there needed to be unity. The people at the heart of the imbalance, The Company of Light, needed to be destroyed.” Valtor blinked.

“The Company of Light?” I asked. Valtor’s eyes met mine for a moment. I darted my gaze away.

“The Company of Light are not what they seem, Bloom,” Valtor asserted, “They’ve done heinous, unforgivable things.”

“You’ve done heinous, unforgivable things.” I said coolly. He looked out the window, expressionless.

I made a quiet step in the direction of the balcony.

“All the things I’ve done.” Valtor muttered, rubbing his face. I stopped moving to look at him. Did he look…remorseful? I tilted my head.

“When my mothers forged me out of the dragon flame, the ancient dragon agreed to proffer his flame on one condition alone,” Valtor closed his eyes, momentarily, “I would be a carrier of the flame if my existence worked to unite the magical realm, which, since creation, has fallen into a divided, unsustainable state—forsaken by war, famine, and—”

“Well, you’re doing a pretty piss-poor job of uniting the magical dimension.” I interrupted.

“Will you please!” He snapped, his eyes glowing a light, resonant violet. Suddenly, I was reminded of the threat—the hungry lion in the room. And I, the mouse, had no place in challenging that great and mighty, hungry lion. I felt the fear return to my body, my heart quivering. I was ready to attack, my fists clenched, my jaw locked.

However, even through his rage, he must have seen my demeanor shift from anger to fear; Valtor’s eyes faded from the angry violet aura to their former grey.

“Sorry.” I whispered. He didn’t say anything for a moment.

“My mothers created another being alongside me, one who was made from the heart of the flame,” He moved his legs off the desk, sat upright, and faced me with his hands on his knees, “A being who was meant to lead the work of unifying the magical dimension.”

Valtor stared intently at me. I tilted my head in confusion. 

"Ok?" I crossed my arms, unsure of what he was getting at. _A being? Intended lead the work of unifying the magical dimension?_ "Why are you telling me any of this?" I asked. Valtor's foot was bouncing, I noticed, as he drew a breath to --I had assumed-- begin speaking. He didn't, though. He continued to hold the breath in his chest, saying nothing at all. 

"Why are you telling me any this?" I demanded again. I was starting to feel something gruesome build within my being. A feeling of horror, a feeling of dread. A cold sweat washed over me as my mind began connecting his silence to his purpose. 

"I think you already know," He whispered, "I think you've known since Solaria." 

_No_. I shook my head, my heart was, again, in my ears. _No, not this._ I felt like throwing up, I felt like running, and I felt like absolutely killing this evil madman. _Anything but this._

"Me?" I squeaked, pointing, "I'm, I-" I couldn't finish. Valtor looked off to the side, nodding.

A crash of thunder rolled into the room, shaking the walls. I swallowed my heart.

“You’re lying.” I shook my head, backing away from him.

“This being," He began again, "She was so powerful, she needed to be carried, in the womb, by another carrier of the flame. So that she would be stronger. So that she would know the ways of the world she needed to save. So that she would know love.” His voice was so loud in my ears, but he felt a mile away. The rain blew open the balcony door. Hot, steamy tears fell down my cheeks.

“No.” I choked. He said nothing. The door clashed against the wall as another gust of wind screamed into this, now seemingly small, office space.

“Bloom,” Valtor stood up, “We are meant to preside over a unified magical dimension together. That is our purpose, predetermined by the ancient dragon which gives us our lives and powers.”

“You’re a liar!” I exclaimed, crying. He took a step towards me, and I took two steps back, “You, you stay far away from me!” I screamed. He didn’t move. The balcony clattered against the wall again as another gush of wind forced its way in.

I commanded my body to transform, to give me back my wings. Valtor said nothing.

“This is not my destiny. _You’re_ not my destiny,” I swallowed my tears, “You’re a monster, and I’ll _never_ be like you.”

I dashed past him in flight, out the window, into the rain, and back to the safety of Alfea.


	5. Chapter 5: Pine Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5: Pine Blood Summary
> 
> Bloom flies through the magical forest towards Alfea. She panics, hits a branch, and injures herself. While tending to the wound, she hears footsteps, and, fearing Valtor had followed her, she hastily continues in her rush to get back to the school. 
> 
> Winx: The Heirs of Chaos Summary: 
> 
> The world is on fire. Bloom, the last fairy of Domino and the final protectorate of the Dragon Flame, carries the fate of the Magical Dimension on her shoulders. She is confronted with a harsh reality; The Company of Light, the Ancient Ancestral Witches, Valtor, and the endless war are not at all what they seem. Then, Valtor tells Bloom an impossible, life-altering secret that leaves the pair eternally bound to an impossible, unbreakable destiny. Bloom realizes she either must save the world or stay loyal to the Winx. But, maybe--just maybe--the last fairy of Domino will find a way to do both.
> 
> (ValtorxBloom) (BloomxSky) (Novella)

Winx: The Heirs of Chaos

Chapter 5: Pine Blood

Flying, wings beating faster than a hummingbird—faster, I just needed to go faster. _Valtor, the Company of Light…And me_ …I clenched my jaw, closing my eyes shut for a single second. _He was a liar._

With my eyes closed, stupidly, I’d forgotten where I was. I knocked a branch of a pine tree in my haste, scratching my arm.

“Oh crap.” I grabbed at my arm. I paused momentarily in flight, looking at the wound. I had a scratch that broke skin; there were a few splinters, and a bony, finger-like twig stuck upright in my flesh, drawing blood. Shakily, I pulled out the wood, then rubbed over the wound with my open palm. I felt the burn of my warm, sweaty palm on the open gash. I winced, and withdrew, blood coating my pale hand in the darkness. I rubbed my hand on my leg and I unsteadily exhaled. The sharp bite of pain nibbled my skin. In haste, I pulled off my sleeve, felt the soft material in my fingers, and wrapped it around my arm to slow the blood.

While I was tying a knot, below my feet, in the forest, I hung motionless in the air at the unmistakable sound.

_CRITCH-CRISK CRITCH-CRISK CRITCH-CRISK_

 _Footsteps_? My heart jumped into my throat. _Had he followed me?_ I looked around, twisting in the dark air. _I couldn’t see jack in squat._

I peered into the horizon, where the soft light was beginning to fill the sky, and I saw Alfea’s soft form appear through the trees. I darted towards it with all the speed I could muster.

It was almost morning, and the cold, wet and warm sunshine was beginning to escape from over the horizon. The rain had ceased, leaving the forest dripping, full and quiet.

I forced the barrier to open just enough to let me in, and crawled in through the mud. Once on the grounds, I made a fast dash toward the dormitory wing, where I flew up to my unlocked window and snuck back inside.

I let my fairy form dissipate as I tip-toed to my shared bedroom. My hands, weak and shaking, opened my door, and my heavy lead-filled legs carried me, barely, to my bed, where I collapsed.


	6. Chapter 6: The Ceiling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6: The Crystal Ball
> 
> Icy reports back to Valtor on what she saw in the forest. Valtor comes to a pivotal conclusion.

Winx: The Heirs of Fate

Chapter 6: The Ceiling

“She made it.” A cool, feminine voice chimed through the air. Valtor sat his desk, staring into Griffin’s crystal ball. Icy’s slim form was visible in the rounded glass; she stood in the forest outside the gates of Alfea, hands on her hips.

“Good.” Valtor sighed and rubbed, with his thumb and forefinger, the place between his eyes. In the crystal ball, Valtor saw as Icy summoned a portal and returned to the walls of Cloud Tower.

Stepping out of the portal, Icy stood in the doorway, arms crossed.

“You don’t need this little first year fairy, you know, for whatever it is we're doing.” She said dryly. Valtor looked up at her from his desk, saying nothing, “Even if she is the carrier of the flame, she can barely fly, let alone fight. She’s effectively useless.”

Valtor maintained his silence. This wasn’t the first or the last time, he was sure, that this young witch would challenge his judgment.

Two more figures appeared in the doorway, Stormy and Darcy, giggling together.

“Speaking of useless, these Cloud Tower girls are just,” Stormy cackled, “something else.”

“They’re not much of a trained army,” Darcy nodded, pushing up her glasses, “Someone just blew up the potions lab.”

Hearing the news, Valtor sat back, exhaling in annoyance. The walls creaked, and the water from last night’s rain was still seeping in. Lost in thought, he felt a light, wet ‘plop’ on his shoulder. Valtor looked up at the leaking ceiling, seeing a large crack in the concrete. _Bloom._ Valtor’s expression hardened.

They were going to need to find a new fortress.


	7. Our Little ‘Before’ : The Princess Soiree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking place two months prior to Chapter 6, Chapter 7 "Our Little 'Before' : The Princess Soiree", showcases the events leading up to and during Stella's Princess Soiree. Stella invites all of the Winx to her realm to celebrate her parents' re-engagement, but Layla receives a chilling message from her home planet, Andros, and must return immediatley. Then, At the Princess Soiree, Bloom meets a mysterious man who appears to share a telepathic connection with her. But, before she could ask for his name, chaos erupts at the castle.

Our Little ‘Before’ : The Princess Soiree

2 Months Ago

Summer was here, classes had finished, and Stella had surprised us all with an impromptu invitation to her Princess Soiree. The sun filled our dormitory with warm, amber air as she shared the good news with us. Her parents, apparently, were getting back together. Stella was glowing. And she wanted all of us to be there when they announced their re-engagement.

I remember looking around at my friends as they laughed together, smiled, and hugged. My heart was entirely warmed by this group of ladies. We would do anything for each other. Our hearts were connected, on some level, that flirted with fate. We were a close-knit group, maybe even a family.

“I’m so happy for you, Stella,” I smiled.

“We all are.” Layla nodded, “But I’m afraid I can’t go.” Silence filled the room.

“Oh, no.” Musa questioned, “What’s going on?” Layla let out a shaky exhale.

“I received an order early this morning to return to Andros, effective immediately after this term’s conclusion.” Her lips tightened into a line, “My realm is under attack. They think it’s,” She swallowed, “My parents’ royal advisors insist that it’s Valtor.”

Flora let out a gasp and I saw Stella cover her mouth with her hands. I, too, felt my blood run cold, even if I knew not, in that moment, the horrific weight of the man who bore the name.

“That’s impossible,” Techna insisted, “He was banished to the Omega Dimension. No one in the history of the Magical Dimension has ever escaped it.”

“She’s right,” Musa agreed, putting her hand on Layla’s shoulder, “I’m sure your parents’ fleet will be able to handle it, no matter _what_ it is.”

Stella looked at me, nibbling her lip.

“I don’t mean to sound ignorant,” I began, “But who is Valtor?”

The girls looked at me, conflict flashing across their eyes.

“Valtor was…he led the war against the Company of Light,” Stella whispered, “With the help of the three evil, ancestral witches, he was the man who destroyed Domino and effectively, dissolved the Company of Light.”

I swallowed, feeling the harrowing chill of my past creep across my memory.

“I’m sorry Layla,” I muttered. I had nothing else to say. Layla put her hands on her knees, sniffling softly.

“It’s ok.” She closed her eyes, “I just need to get home.”

* * *

24 Hours Before The Princess Soiree

When we arrived on royal Solarian grounds, the other girls headed to their quarters, eager to meet up with the specialists. However, Stella decided that I’d be the lucky soul to receive a comprehensive tour of the entire castle.

It took over three hours, but I was happy for the distraction.

“And this is the last room,” Stella clutched her hands together, “And it’s also my favorite.”

The room we entered reminded me of a planetarium exhibit. From wall to wall, planets on moving displays orbited around the room.

“This is the Hall of the Universe” Stella gestured at the massive space, “All of the galaxies of the Magix Dimension are in here.”

“All of them?” I asked. She nodded, beaming with pride. _Somewhere,_ I thought _, in that vast world of stars, is my lost kingdom._

“You can touch the planets, if you want,” Stella proffered.

“Touch them?” I asked. She nodded.

“This room will show you the history of any realm. It’s like movie.” Stella smiled. My heart lightly fluttered.

“Which planet is Domino?” My eyes were wide as I eagerly examined all the moving planets. She put her hand on my back.

A loud moment of silence passed between us.

“It the orange-looking one, over there.” She pointed at a burnt-tangerine-colored sphere orbiting towards us, “But--…” Stella hesitated.

“What?” I asked.

“I feel like I should warn you,” She began, “No one really knows what happened to Domino. There were no survivors,” Stella bit her lip, “Except one.” She stared at me grimly. A chill ran through my body.

I looked at the floor, feeling the weight of death hovering above me.

“I still want to see it.” I said, my eyes examining the intricate floor tiles.

“I know.” Her hand fell off my back. The planets continued to orbit our way. Stella held out her slender hand and halted the orbit once the burnt planet found its place in front of us. I looked up at the orb; _this seems easy enough,_ I thought.

Extending my arm, I placed my hand on the sphere. I closed my eyes and felt the magic of the room tingle against my fingertips, run up my arm, and I watched as an ungodly horror-story erupted from behind my eyes.

_A barren land._

_Scorched, with the pitiful_

_Ghosts of buildings, laying graves coated in dust._

_Mothers with children, fathers, daughters, sons; statues_

_The innocent, pale, bruised, and bloodied gasping for breath on cobblestone._

_The choking smell of black soot and smoke._

_Witches who soar._

_The Crown that fell._

_And Daphne, sweet and glowing, clutching a child in her arms._

_The wailing cries of the forsaken, the dying._

_And Death,_

_He stood, quietly picking up the aching souls that were_

_Gently clinging to the charred dirt._

I withdrew my hand quickly, feeling a sudden wave of nausea wash over me. Loudly, in my ears, I thought heard a whisper:

_“Valtor is---"_

Was it…Could it be?

_Daphne?_

And then silence. The room was spinning.

“I need to sit down.” I squeaked, kneeling down to meet the cool floor. I pressed both my hands against the tile and their intricate shapes, feeling their smooth chill against my skin. Looking at the ground made the room stop spinning.

“I’m sorry Bloom.” Stella whispered. She knelt down next to me. I shakily exhaled, trying to find words. I couldn’t. Stella rubbed my back.

My face grew warm, and my heart pounded. In a moment of clarity, of pain, and of helplessness, I allowed Stella to hold me in her arms as I wept.

* * *

2 Hours Before the Princess Soiree

The best part about Stella was her ability to make you feel normal in the middle of any crisis. Her Royal Highness was so excited for her Princess Soiree that she had me get up at the crack of dawn to help her prepare. We slaved all morning on her dress, her makeup, and her hair. But it was well worth it. When we were done, I was exhausted and impressed.

“You look gorgeous.” I insisted, in awe. From head to toe, the Princess of the Sun and Moon glistened with the aura of Venus.

“Oh! Bloom!” She hugged me, “I’m so excited! I can’t believe my parents are finally getting back together.” I smiled for her. It was truly a day full of light, hope, and beauty.

"Now, you _must_ go and start getting ready. There’s only two hours before the soiree starts.” She insisted. I nodded.

“Do you remember how to get back?” She asked. I thought hard.

“Yes.”

“Ok, great. I need to stay here and finish up. You go.” Stella winked, “Get something to eat. You have been, just, totally amazing.” She hugged me again.

I stood up, pulled my hair into a bun, and headed for the door. _Down the stairs, to the right, and it should be the fifth door to the left,_ I reminded myself. Yes, that sounded right.

I made my way down the stairs, my hand holding the cool, marble railing. I noticed though, as I looked down the staircase, that Cassandra, Chimera, and a man were heading my way. _Perhaps to check on Stella_ , I wondered?

I continued down the steps with ease, not giving it any further thought. I smiled at the group, and met the gaze of the Countess, then Chimera, and then—

My legs jolted still in their place as a shocking pang of energy washed over me. My blood ran cold as goosebumps kissed my skin.

_B-THUMP_

_You._

_B-THUMP_

His irises, cold and grey, met mine with a subverted intensity. For a moment, I could almost swear I heard him inside my mind.

_B-THUMP_

_You?_

_B-THUMP_

Our locked gaze, strange and strong, and it seemed to last an eternity.

_B-THUMP_

_You felt it, too._

_B-THUMP_

I blinked, shuddering. He kept walking.

When he’d fully passed, I exhaled shakily, realizing I’d forgotten to breathe. I carefully took the next step down the stairs, contemplating the oddness of that encounter. _I really need to get something to eat,_ I thought, _and maybe get some rest._

* * *

The Soiree

Stella had duties to attend to during the Soiree, and the other girls had all brought their boyfriends. So, I made my way over to the dining hall where they were serving snacks.

Little fruits on sticks, flutes of champagne, and cheeses cut into tiny suns and moons; I could have spent the whole night in there. But, Stella came and got me just before the formal dancing started.

“There you are! You’ve got to come watch me dance!” She chortled, clinging to my arm, “I’ve been working on the routine _all_ month.”

Stella dragged me out of the dining hall and into the ballroom, chatting about something I couldn’t hear over the magnificent taste of this cheese. I did notice, though, that people bowed to her as we walked by. She didn’t seem to notice.

The room was filled with twinkling lights, quiet chatter, light music, and gorgeous, lurid colors. There were dresses in every size, shape, color, and style. But, Stella glowed amongst them all. It was in moments like these I was reminded of her beauty, and I stood in awe of her form.

“Ok, I’ve got to go,” She squeezed my hands in hers, “Oh, I’m so happy you’re here!”

“I’m happy to be here, too!” I squeezed back. A good friend is worth more than gold.

She blew me air kisses, waved, and happily sauntered off towards her father, King Radius. When she found her way to him, the lights dimmed around the edges of the large room. Hand in hand, they headed to the center of the floor.

Realizing I was now standing alone, yet surrounded by strangers, I looked around for Techna, Musa and Flora. Thankfully, I spotted them just across the room, and was able to quickly make my way over to the group.

“Hey ladies,” I waved, smiling as I arrived.

“Hey girl!” Musa whispered, “I’m so pumped to see the dance.”

I nodded in agreement and turned my eyes to the floor just in time to hear King Radius announce his engagement to Countess Cassandra.

* * *

Stella’s shoulders slumped, her brow furrowed, and her eyes fell to the floor.

_Shattered._

“Oh no,” Flora whispered. Stella danced with her father anyway. Duty calls. We watched in agony as they waltzed.

“This was supposed to be her day.” Flora sighed.

When the private dance finally concluded, King Radius invited all of his subjects and guests to the floor. I sighed—finally, a moment of relief-- and then decided I’d try to meet Stella back at the dining hall to cheer her up. It must be hard news to hear, I imagined, to find out your father is remarrying someone who is not your mother, in a place like this. Hopefully, there were more flutes of champagne to go around.

Flora, Musa, and Techna left with Helia, Riven, and Timmy. And me? Well, you already know. I snuck out, or tried to anyway, and headed straight for the snacks.

I had only gone about five paces, however, towards the dining hall before ultimately, I was stopped.

“Excuse me,” A strong, almost familiar, voice asked, “I was wondering if you might have this dance with me?”

I turned around to face the inquirer. He stood tall, wearing a dark maroon suit that clashed with his fairness. His hair, soft and blond, fell gently against his face, which was angular and pale. My eyes widened as I came to the realization: _it was the mysterious man from the staircase_. My heart fluttered once again, and I felt the ghost our moment of passing in the staircase. _Did he feel it too,_ I wondered? 

“Only if you’re OK with me stepping on your toes,” I chuckled nervously, “I’m not much of a formal dancer.”

“That’s quite alright.” He smiled back, “I’ve got strong shoes, and I can lead.”

He took my hand and, with surprising ease, led me to the floor. We took our place amongst the other dancers and stood still while waiting for the crescendo. _Who was this man,_ I wondered, _and why did he feel so familiar?_

“May I?” He gestured at my waist, breaking my stream of thought. I felt my face grow warm, and I nodded. Gently, he placed a gloved hand on my left side.

The melody started, and as if he knew exactly what to do, he miraculously managed to move not only himself, but also, my awkward limbs through the music. The air felt like it was buzzing. His energy felt tangible.

 _He was a wizard_ ; I could feel it. I had never been able to just _feel_ someone’s magical energy like that before. To just be near them and sense it. But next to him, it felt like there was a thick, vivacious static, like the air was alive--almost ready to be set aflame with an insurgent bolt of chaotic lightning. _This man_ , I thought, _he seems--_

“You seem familiar,” He said suddenly, just as I was gathering my bearings in the waltz, “Have we met?” he blinked.

B-THUMP

I swallowed, feeling my skin shiver with fresh goosebumps.

_He knows._

I tried diligently to think on my feet.

“I saw you,” I moved with him, “In the staircase.”

_Was honesty the right answer?_

The mysterious man suddenly changed our direction, moving us away from the center and off to the side of the floor. The walls felt like they were spinning, and it became harder to think. I was too focused on staying upright to say anything at all. I clung to his shoulder, holding on for dear life.

“So that’s it,” He agreed, “Yes, I think you’re right.”

_But,_ my mind whispered, _who are you?_

B-THUMP

Suddenly, he lifted his arm, pulling mine up also, and twisted me around, effectively twirling me. My blue dress danced with me, pulling in when I twisted, and filling out when I came to a pause. He pulled me back in, and I felt his hand on my waist and his fingers squeeze mine. For a single moment, I forgot about our strange meeting in the staircase.

“That was fun.” I breathed excitedly.

I looked up to meet his gaze and examined his face. I might have even thought he was handsome. We continued on for a few minutes, saying nothing. It sounds like a short period of time, but I assure you, it was more than enough.

“What if,” He wondered aloud, “We moved towards the dining hall?”

“Am I _that_ bad at waltzing?” I raised an eyebrow. He tilted his head to the side, his pale blond hair shifting to frame his face.

“No.” His face was stoic.

“You’re a bad liar.” I lied, “But yes,” I agreed, “That sounds perfect.”

He nodded and led us, in graceful unison, away from the music and dancing. When we had reached the edge of the room, I sighed in relief; I was finally safe from the prospective threat of further waltzing.

Slowly, he removed his hand from my waist.

“You are not a bad dancer,” His voice deeply assured me, “For a first-timer.” He finished, smiling. I smiled back and raised a playful eyebrow, in jest.

Then, he offered me his arm.

“Shall we?”

* * *

When we reached the dining hall, I let go of his arm and examined the room. There was almost no one in here—just a servant who was busy cleaning and moving dishes-- but the tables were full enough to supply a small army. _I love food,_ I thought in excitement.

“I never did ask,” His voice broke through my thoughts, “Your name?” Lightheartedly, I turned to face him. Our eyes met, but I could not read his calm expression.

“Bloom.” I said softly.

B-THUMP

“Bloom?” He repeated.

“Yes,” I nodded, “Just Bloom.”

B-THUMP

Suddenly, I felt the room run cold. My breath danced in the air as whisps of steam. Then, the strong buzzing returned to my mind as I felt the very air come alive with vibrance of _his_ energy. A high pitched VZZZING possessed my ears. I winced. His mouth hadn’t moved, but I heard him nonetheless.

_“Do you know me?”_ His voice echoed through my mind. I inhaled sharply, shaking my head. Fear seized my body.

“ _Do you,”_ The deep voice demanded, _“Remember?”_

B-THUMP

Our eyes met in a deadlock. My heart was like a hammer against cloth. I couldn’t move; I was paralyzed.

B-THUMP

_“No,”_ My mind responded, my soul screaming, my lips unmoving, “ _I can’t.”_

Suddenly, a blood-curdling scream shot through the air, but it wasn’t my own. Still, it was enough to pull me out of the haze. It was--

“Stella!” I exclaimed. I looked through the halls and saw as people charged, in mobs, out of the ballroom. _What happened?_ There was no time to think. They were heading right towards us in fearful, rigorous pandemonium. _If we didn’t move,_ I’d realized, _we were going to be trampled._ I turned to the man, to tell him to run, but he had, unbeknownst to me, disappeared.

_Where,_ my mind raced, _could he have gone?_

_No time to think._

I inhaled sharply, clenching my fists. _The only way out was up._

I closed my eyes and focused.

“Magic Winx!”


End file.
